


Closer

by mxdication



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Kissing, First Time, Fluff, Jam, M/M, NSFW, past brim (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdication/pseuds/mxdication
Summary: Jay gets flustered when he's forced to share a bed with Tim one night at the motel





	

"You have enough room?" Tim raised an eyebrow, pulling the sheets over top of him as he looked to the side, Jay was turned over, already laying down. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," he said quietly. 

They both agreed it was slightly strange, even though it didn't make either of them uncomfortable enough to sleep on the floor. Both of them hadn't been working for a few weeks, and it was starting to affect their spendings. Including the size of the motel room, and it being a one bed one bathroom suite. Sharing a bed wasn't that bad, expect it wasn't all that big. Enough for one person to be comfortable, but for two it was a bit of a stretch. 

"Alright, night'," Tim said quietly, shrugging at how distant Jay seemed. He brought his legs up, feeling them brush against Jay's awkwardly. He lied on his side and closed his eyes, taking in the quietness of the environment, compared to what he and Jay were usually subjected to. He didn't want to worry about Alex right now either, as much as it bothered him to think he could be watching them. He was just feeling himself drift off, when he heard Jay sigh.

"You mind if we pull back the covers for a bit, it's kinda hot-" He turned to face Tim, laughing slightly as he spoke. 

"That's fine," he replied, propping himself up on his elbows. He watched as Jay pulled them down slightly, it wasn't much better, but it was getting warm with both of them so close. Both of them were wearing their boxers and t-shirts. He didn't know about Jay, but he usually slept in only his underwear, but thought it was best of he wore a shirt as well tonight. Tim pulled the quilt off himself as well, but sat up for a bit, staring at the dark wall in front of him with his arms resting over his knees. 

"...You okay?" He heard quietly from the left side of him. He didn't turn to face him.

"Mm, I'm just having a hard time sleeping now. I don't want to end up stretching and accidentally touching you," he said flatly. He genuinely meant it innocently, not in an awkward way, but Jay flushed slightly. He was glad it was dark so Tim couldn't quite see the colour change. 

"I don't mind, really," he said sheepishly. He shifted himself so he was sitting up alongside Tim, before moving over so close their sides touched. "See? It doesn't really matter.." his voice was quiet, but inviting. Tim turned to look at Jay, he was smiling and it took him a while to understand. 

Tim put his legs down, as he twisted himself to press his lips against Jay's. Jay let out a surprised noise in response, he hadn't really meant it in a sexual or romantic sense, but he melted into it, grabbing Tim's face and kissing him back. Tim pressed Jay up against the back wall, kissing him rather roughly, before trailing his lips down Jay's neck. Jay leaned to the side, letting out whiny breaths as he bit his lip. 

Tim pressed his knee between Jay's legs, letting Jay rut up against it. It was so quiet, besides the small noises coming out of them. They knew the walls were extremely thin, so they both knew to hold back a bit. 

"Please- fuck me," Jay whispered softly, his voice cracking slightly. He hadn't been with anyone since high school, and he felt really needy as Tim kissed him. Tim felt his face heat up, as he nodded slightly. He felt a bit nervous as well, as he had only had sex once before, with Brian in college when they were drunk one night. 

Tim slowly pulled at Jay's boxers, trying his best to pull them off despite their position. He got them down to his knees, and slipped them off completely as Jay lifted his feet. Jay had his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out as Tim moved to begin stroking his half hard cock. 

"You're cute," Tim said awkwardly, blushing as he moved in to kiss Jay's cheek. Jay's eyes were already watering from pleasure, his whines muffled by his own hand. Tim stopped, only to slide off his own boxers with a soft grunt as he stroked himself a few times. 

"I don't have any lube," Tim said gently, looking at Jay with a concerned expression. 

"Mm, I do..." Jay said nervously, looking down to avoid eye contact. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open to take out the very small clear bottle, before handing it to Tim quickly. 

"Did you- expect us to have sex?" Tim said bluntly, a bit confused. 

"No, I just use it on myself..." Jay buried his face in his hands. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, he figured most people did the same, but maybe it was the fact that they had been sharing rooms for quite a few weeks. Tim just smiled, chuckling under his breath. 

"Shh, its alright," he pulled Jay's hands down and smiled. By the time Jay was done being flustered, Tim had already applied a small amount of lube to his fingers, as he slowly pressed one inside Jay. He cried out, before Tim shushed him softly, adding another until he was thoroughly stretched out. He pulled out, and moved to press the head of his cock against Jay's entrance. He looked up at Jay to make sure he was ready, before sliding himself inside with a soft grunt.

"Ah- fuck Tim!" Jay moaned, clinging to Tim tightly, small tears falling as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tim's skin was radiating heat, and he slowly began thrusting into him. Jay scratched at his back, it did hurt a little since Tim was pretty thick. Tim was also rather sloppy, thrusting sporadically while kissing Jay. His facial hair was scruffy against Jay's face, and his legs were rather hairy as well, but Jay loved it.

"Nhng- You feel really good..." Tim said breathlessly, trying to speed up. Jay whined in pleasure fairly loudly, and Tim had to quickly clamp his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Both of them were already close, as Tim wrapped his other hand around Jay's cock. The touch made Jay spill right away, coating his stomach in his own cum. Tim came right after, filling Jay's insides as he panted to catch his breath. 

Tim pulled out slowly, leaning in to kiss Jay roughly. Jay hummed in satisfaction, as they pulled away and collapsed on their backs. Jay wrapped an arm around Tim, burying his head into his chest. Tim held him tightly, kissing the top of his head. 

"I guess being close isn't so bad," Tim laughed softly. 

"-I love you, please don't leave me," Jay said suddenly, though it was muffled against Tim's chest. 

Tim laughed gently, running his hand over his back. "I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry."


End file.
